


home-away-from-homemade

by catbrains



Series: knitted jumper [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Raijin Days, me walking into the Durarara fandom: surprise bitch i bet you thought you’d seen the last of me, shizuo and izaya being good boyfriends to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbrains/pseuds/catbrains
Summary: Shizuo tries to bake some cookies for Izaya, with little success.(Written for the 25 Days of Durarara!! event on the Durarara!! Amino.)





	home-away-from-homemade

**Author's Note:**

> (not beta read, please let me know if there are any mistakes!)
> 
> raijin shizaya still owns my entire heart, please enjoy - and merry christmas!

Shizuo lets out a loud curse as he pulls the tray from the oven and throws it unceremoniously onto the counter, scowling at the irreparably burnt cookies as they bounce and scatter - far too solid to be even vaguely edible.     
Looking at them now, they look more like chunks of charcoal than the dark chocolate espresso biscuits that he was going for, and the frustration of his second failure makes him want to break something.   
  
He won’t, though.  Because the kitchen is his mother’s and he doesn’t like breaking things that aren’t his.     
While in the past that wouldn’t be able to stop him, he now pauses and thinks of Izaya - the nice parts of him, not the aggravating ones, to calm himself down and remind himself that violence isn’t the answer right now.     
He thinks of the way Izaya plays with his hair when Shizuo gets so sick of the world he wants to make use of his strength and break it all into pieces, thinks of the way Izaya speaks all soft and soothing when it’s the middle of the night and they’re lay facing each other in Shizuo’s twin bed during a sleepover, thinks of the way Izaya smiles so sweetly and shyly when nobody in the world but Shizuo is looking at him.   
  
After only a few minutes, he feels calm again - calm enough to pick up the tray and upend it over the kitchen bin, sighing softly as the clumsily-shaped cookies meant to express his similarly clumsy love for his boyfriend fall into the abyss.     
He only wanted to make a nice gift for Izaya.   
He doesn’t really have any money, despite the many attempts and failures at keeping various part-time jobs around Ikebukuro, and he feels too bad to ask his parents for any, but he wanted to get a gift for Izaya somehow - that’s what couples do at Christmas, right? So he came up with the idea of making something.     
  
Chocolates seemed like the obvious choice, the traditional romantic gesture, but he remembered that one time last year, long before he and Izaya had started their relationship, that Kadota had brought a box of chocolates up to the roof to share.  It was White Day, and apparently Kadota had received a couple of gifts - one being a fairly expensive box of various chocolates.   
He had shared them out generously with Shizuo and Shinra, while Izaya sat off to the side on his phone paying them no mind, until the box was left with only two chocolates remaining - two of the dark chocolate espresso ones that Shizuo almost shuddered at the thought of.  Why would anyone eat something so gross?   
  
Until Shinra had smiled sweetly and called Izaya over.     
Izaya had stood elegantly and walked over with his usual apathetic attitude, until he caught sight of the chocolates and suddenly looked almost adorably excited, his dark eyes lighting up and a tiny look of happiness quirking at his pale lips.  Shinra had handed the box over and Izaya had polished both chocolates off delightedly, and it was then that Shizuo realised that this was the first time he’d ever seen the skinny bastard eat.   
“You like those?” he’d asked, astounded, and Izaya had levelled him with a stare.   
“I’m not a toddler like you, Shizu-chan.  Eating even half the sugar that you do would easily make me vomit.  Bleh!”   
  
At the time, he’d thought that some sugary stuff would probably do the other boy good - it might fatten him up a little, into something more than the small frame and harsh angles that he was, but by now Shizuo didn’t have any interest in changing Izaya.  He just wanted to make him happy, and adhering to his tastes seemed like something that would do that.   
He’d learnt over the course of their relationship, brief as it may be at this point, that Izaya is a painfully picky eater.  He’ll try almost anything, but trying to get a full meal in him is like...trying to do something else that’s impossible.    
  
He’d live off coffee and sushi alone if he possibly could, and it seems that he tries to do just that every time Shizuo forgets to gently force a proper meal on him.  He cooks for Izaya fairly frequently, and finds a lot of joy in making something that his boyfriend actually eats, so he had supposed that trying to bake something - a slight offset to the traditional sweets of the season - would just be an easy step forwards.   
  
He takes it all back now.  Baking is impossible.   
  
He glares down at the mixing bowl in front of him, letting out another - considerably louder - curse as the ingredients seem to refuse to combine properly.  It’s only the dry ingredients, what the hell is he doing wrong?!   
He’s a moment away from discarding this attempt too - though this time it’ll probably end up all over the wall and floor after he throws it - when a voice interrupts him.   
  
“I’ve never seen someone look so murderous while doing something so supposedly relaxing.”   
  
He jolts and spins, his eyes widening somewhat when he sees Izaya stood in the kitchen doorway,  dressed in the dark red house slippers that Shizuo’s mum leaves by the door for him and an oversized black winter coat that makes him look positively tiny - an impressive task, considering Izaya isn’t exactly short.   
“Baking is not relaxing,” Shizuo growls, dropping the wooden spoon he was using for mixing into the bowl and turning around properly so he can open his arms.   
  
A moment later, Izaya is fitting himself easily against Shizuo’s broad chest, nuzzling sweetly against his shoulder.  He lets out a soft hum as Shizuo’s arms wrap around him securely, and several seconds of silence pass as they both just soak up each other’s presence.   
The skin of Izaya’s cheek feels freezing against Shizuo’s bare neck, making him concerned about Izaya walking all the way across ‘Bukuro without even a scarf, but the kitchen - warmed by the oven and the homely atmosphere - seems to be quickly taking the chill away.   
  
“What were you baking?” Izaya asks, somewhat muffled, and Shizuo shakes his head as he comes back to reality.   
“Uh...stuff for you,” he explains reluctantly, scratching the back of his head with a grimace as he steps back from his boyfriend’s embrace.  He watches as Izaya walks over to the worktop, tilting his head as he looks over the printed-out recipe that Shizuo had been trying to follow.   
“Chocolate espresso biscuits?” he reads out, then visibly perks up.  “Ooh, those sound good.”   
  
“I know,” Shizuo sighs, then growls.  “But I can’t fuckin’ make them! This is my third try, and I screw it up every time.”   
“Wah~ No wonder.  I’ve never heard of a monster trying to bake before.  What a step forwards for your species!”   
Shizuo growls again, his hands clenching, and he can’t quite manage to stop himself before he takes a swing, but it’s slow and gentle and Izaya dodges it without even having to look.  He laughs then, a softer sound than his usual mirth-filled cackle, a laugh that only Shizuo seems to get to hear, and Shizuo can’t help but smile slowly too.   
“Asshole,” he murmurs affectionately, but it soon spills into a sigh.  “Dunno what I’m gonna do now.”   
  
Izaya tilts his head, picking up the mixing spoon and poking gingerly around the contents of the bowl.  “What do you mean?”   
“Well...the biscuits were supposed to be your gift.  For Christmas or whatever. I would just buy you something nice if I could afford it.  You deserve something nice. But—“ Shizuo cuts himself off abruptly as he realises that he is suddenly alone in the kitchen.  He looks around in wild confusion, almost convinced that he had entirely hallucinated Izaya’s presence, until the boy reappears in the doorframe with the same jolt.   
  
He’s shedded his thick coat, and Shizuo feels a burst of warmth in his chest as he realises that the dreadfully oversized knitted jumper that he’s wearing is actually Shizuo’s.  It’s cream in colour, with brown detailing around the collar and cuffs, and is so big on Izaya’s frame that the entirety of one jutting collarbone is visible, and both of his hands are entirely covered by the hanging sleeves.   
“When did you steal that?” Shizuo asks, his cheeks warm and a smile tugging at his lips.  Izaya gives him a smug look, but there’s shyness shimmering in his eyes.   
  
“Doesn’t matter,” he declares casually, and pushes the long sleeves up to his elbows to uncover his thin, scarred forearms.  “We have some baking to do.”   
Shizuo’s eyes widen just slightly as he watches Izaya saunter over to the counter again and begin sorting through the ingredients in earnest, identifying where exactly in the instructions Shizuo had gotten up to in the latest attempt.   
“We...do?”   
  
Izaya nods firmly and looks back, only to smile softly when he sees the look on Shizuo’s face.   
“C’mon.  Baking together is what couples do, right?”   
Another burst of heat spreads across Shizuo’s cheek, the shyness and embarrassment briefly overwhelming him, but he manages to calm himself before it can turn into misplaced aggression.   
“Y-yeah,” he says, walking over and pressing a soft, loving kiss to Izaya’s forehead to calm himself properly.  Izaya looks up at him and smiles again, gentle and soothing.   
“Alright.  Let’s do this!”


End file.
